Things You Should Probably Not Do At HogwartsDD
by Crown of Roses
Summary: You know those lists. The ones that list the things you shouldn't do at Hogwarts? I came across a story in my many readings. Where in the story the people found a list. And on this list were rules. Rules to break. This is the DD edition. See my page 4 DD
1. Chapter 1: 1 to 10

AN: Ok, so the other day I was bored, so I searched for 150 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts and up came a fantastic story. So, I asked if I could borrow the idea and the author said yes so here it is. I don't have 150; actually I don't know how many I have. Altogether it's over 400. But, I'm only going to upload 118 things. I really hope you like this. Also, it's a DD edition, meaning that it's a Darkness's Daughter edition, which you can find in my stories. Also, the things/ships/deaths in this series of stories are not in any way connected to DD apart from the characters.

**The DD edition of 165 Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts:**

-'Hey harry! Check these out! Wouldn't they be fun?'

-'I don't know Lex. What if someone gets hurt or something?'

-'Who cares? It just makes it more fun! Come on, let's take it to Hogwarts and do them all!'

-'All of them Lexie? You sure?

'Yeah! It'll be fun! Check this one out!'

-'Ok. Done deal.'

-'Fantastic. We'll get the others involved as well.'

-'Kooky. But cool. Should be fun.'

_1. I am not allowed to send Professor Snape hair shampoo. No matter how much he needs it._

'Hi Professor.

Thought you could do with this. You do know how to use it right? If not, when your in the shower you open the bottle, pour a small amount on to your hand then lather up your hair then rinse.

Alexia will thank you. So will Remus.

Cheers,

Potter.'

Severus glanced around before opening the box, revealing a bottle with 'Rose's shampoo' on it. He grabbed the bottle and the matching conditioner that was still in the box and walked into his bathroom. The sound of running water and the smell of roses filled the room shortly after.

_2. Asking Hermione Granger out is not a good idea_

'Come on 'Mione! Please!'

'No.'

'Please! Come on! How can you resist our adorable grins?'

Hermione Granger looked up at the twins. She glared at them before glancing at their bodies. 'Fine. One date.' Fred and George kissed her on either cheek and ran off whooping and laughing.

_3. Running in the corridors shouting "VOLDEMORT'S COMING" grows boring after the first three times_

'VOLDEMORT'S COMING!' yelled Alexia as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts. 'What is all this racket?' shouted Professor McGonagall over the screams. 'Voldemort's coming!' yelled a student. Alexia erupted into giggles before trying to smother them behind her hand. McGonagall turned to her. 'Riddle! What do you have to say for yourself! This is the third time!' Alexia's giggles turned into full blown laughter. 'Riddle me this. Riddle me that! Oh what do ya know! Would you look at that!' She replied with a smirk before running off down the hall, laughing her head off while the kids around her and Professor McGonagall stared at the spot she had been standing in confusion.

_4. Seamus Finnigan is not "After me lucky charms"._

Alexia stretched out on the couch in front of the fireplace. She jumped as Harry came running down the stairs yelling 'It's Seamus! He's after me lucky charms!' before running out the common room. Seamus came running down after him. 'I only wanted a kiss!' he complained to her before running out after Harry. She chuckled and rubbed her hands together. 'Mischief is about already! And it's not even the second week!'

_5. I must not put out a life insurance on Harry Potter_

'What is this, Miss Riddle?' Alexia chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. 'They would be forms, Professor.' Professor McGonagall rubbed her forehead. 'I know that Alexia. But why do you have life insurance forms for Mr Potter?' Alexia smirked. 'Just encase he dies ma'am. Wouldn't want his death to be unjustified.' Minerva McGonagall was stumped. She shook her head and walked off, the forms in her hand. 'Uh, Professor? May I have the forms back?'

_6. I am not to sing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' when sent to the Headmaster's office'. I am definitely not to sing it accompanied by the house elves acting as a backing group. _

'Mr Potter. The headmaster would like to see you and Alexia in his office please.' Harry nodded his head and closed his book with a snap. He handed the book over to Hermione and smirked as she rolled her eyes. Alexia chuckled before whistling sharply. Pop's filled the air as house elves appeared behind them. Alexia and Harry linked arms and skipped out of the great hall, the house elves skipping along behind them singing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!'

_7. I will not tell Professor Snape that "He's taking himself too seriously"._

Ron's head drooped slightly as Professor Snape spoke about the seriousness of potions in the war and jobs. He jolted awake as Snape directed his talk at the table where he sat. 'Yes, Miss Lovegood?' he drawled. Luna smiled at him. 'You're taking yourself too seriously Professor.' Ron smirked but flinched as Snape started to prattle on about respect, Luna just smiled at him before turning to Ron and saying 'Have you seen the Nargles?' Ron snorted before ducking his head as Hermione went to hit him.

_8. I will not write love letters to Dumbledore signed by "Your kitten"._

The sixth year Gryffindors watched their Headmaster as he opened his morning mail. They started to giggle as his eyes widened upon seeing a bright pink envelope. Their giggles grew as he read it, his eyes widening even more. He suddenly dropped the letter and raced out of the hall, his cheeks pink. Their giggles slowly died down as Snape picked up the letter and read it aloud to the other teachers, allowing the students closest to hear.

'_Albus,_

_You hold my heart in your hands. I cannot wait until after curfew. I am yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Your kitten.'_

_9. I will not write on Firenze's back "Pony rides, three sickles per ride"._

Firenze looked down at the child before him, her hand outstretched and three silver coins sitting in it. He took the coins, confusion showing on his face as she walked back towards the door. Suddenly he grunted as he felt a small weight drop onto his back and two little feet nudge him in the sides. 'Giddy up?' came the little girl's small voice. He frowned before walking out the room, intending to head to the Headmasters office.

_10- I must not convince first years that the new password to the Gryffindor common room is "Petrificus Totalus" and must be said with their wands pointed at themselves._

'Come on! This way! This way! Keep up! Now, this is the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. To gain entry you have to say a password. The new password is _Petrificus Totalus _and you must say it while pointing your wand towards yourself. You there, Roxwood, you try.' Ron and Harry started laughing as the shy first year turned his wand on himself, stood up straight and spoke fiercely. '_Petrificus Totalus._'

AU: I really hope you like these... I'll be posting them in sets of 10. They will probably all be up loaded close together as its school holidays at the moment and I have nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2: 11 to 20

AN: Hey everyone. I hope you liked the first part... There should be around 16 parts to this. I can't believe how easy it is to come up with these! It's actually quite amazing how many people do them. I'm sure you've figured out by now that they all revolve around my story Darkness's Daughter. If you haven't go back a chapter and read chapter 1, Author note, line… 4 I think. Something like that. Oh, its rated T for some swearing and some sexual references so if that is too much for you, don't bother reading it. I don't warn in each chapter. I warn once and if you don't read it then you either need your eyes checked or a new brain. And yes, insults will be a plenty. I love to insult people. It makes life fun. Also, these are set in fifth year, unless said otherwise

Part 2:

_11. I must not pay first years to pee in Mad-Eye Moody's hip flask  
_'Hey! You there! Girly!' The Gryffindor first year turned around and stuck her hand on her hip. 'What?' Alexia chuckled. 'Blimey. Touchy little one aren't you. Come on, want some extra cash? For just a little favour.' The girl frowned. 'What _favour_ would this be?' Alexia smirked. 'Pee in this.' She showed the first year a silver flask with a snake head lid. The first year groaned and grabbed the flask and ducked into the closest bathroom.

_12. I must not point at the Dark Mark in the sky and shout "To the batmobile, Robin"  
_Alexia stared at the men before her. '_Mosmorde!_' came a shout from one of them. She watched as the black spell shot up from the mans wand into the sky. A skull appeared, with a snake wrapped around and through it. 'To the batmobile, Robin!' she shouted as she pointed up at it before grabbing Harry's arm and disappearing with a small pop.

_13. I will not lock Gryffindors and Slytherins in a room and take bets on whom will come out alive  
_Alexia and Arabella sat outside a locked classroom, a desk full of papers and a jar sitting on the desk full of coins. 'What is this girls?' Alexia and Arabella looked at each other than back at Professor Flitwick. 'We're taking bets. Would you like to place a bet sir?' they said in unison. Flitwick shook his head then frowned. 'Bets on what?' The girls giggled. 'On who comes out alive of cause!' He looked confused. 'Gryffindors and Slytherins sir.' They nodded sharply and pointed towards the locked door. Flitwick sighed and crossed his arms. 'Girls. We've been over this! You cannot lock them in the same room together and take bets! Let them out please.' Alexia and Arabella pouted before tapping the door with their wands, grabbing the jar and running off amidst furious screams from the two houses.

_14. Taking bets on Harry Potter and Voldemort's next battle is never a good idea.  
_'Place your bets! Place your bets here! Who will win? Who will die? Place your bets! Win big or die trying!' Harry rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful of breakfast. 'Can't you guys give it a rest?' he asked the twins. They shook their heads and continued yelling. 'What are they betting about?' asked Arabella. Harry sighed. 'Whether I'll live or die in the next battle with Tommy-boy.' Arabella smiled. 'Fifty galleons on Harry.' The twins and Harry stared at her, gobsmacked. She handed over the money and kissed Harry on the cheek before walking out the Great Hall with Luna.

_15. Shouting at Voldemort "The man who let the boy live" is dangerous.  
_Alexia struggled as Voldemort cast another curse at Harry. He dodged this one again but barely. She could see the faint sheen of sweat on his forehead and his chest rising and falling rapidly. She panicked as Voldemort went to cast another curse, this one the killing curse. She struggled furiously and managed to break free of the grip of the Death Eater holding her. She turned on the spot and reappeared on the other side of the room, half in the shadows. 'Oi! The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live! Fuck you!' She glared at him as he fixed his crimson gaze on her. He fired off the Avada Kedavra at her but she dodged it and struck back with her own. He snarled as it hit one of his Death Eaters. She disappeared again, reappearing before Harry. She grabbed his arm and disappeared but not before throwing another killing curse towards her father.

_16. Asking Voldemort "Why can't the Dark Mark be something more socially acceptable" might get you in trouble_  
'Hey! Voldie!' Voldemort turned, the killing curse on his lips. He stopped as he took in the sight before him. His eldest daughter stood before him, a skin-tight t-shirt on that matched the colour of her eyes and low-rise black jeans with black heeled boots. The jeans were so low they revealed the top of one of her tattoos. Her hair was done up in soft curls and her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and her lips were a cherry red. 'I was just wondering. Why can't the Dark Mark be something more socially acceptable? Like, a pony… or a flower, like a lily.' Voldemort sneered at her as she ducked a killing curse and walked out the door, swinging her hips along to the music it seemed only she could hear.

_17. Asking Professor Snape about "What shampoo does he use" might end you in detention.  
_Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Harry being told off by Snape. She elbowed Alexia in the ribs as her giggles started to get louder. Hermione knew that Harry actually didn't mind Snape. And that Snape didn't him. It was just so annoying to hear them go off at each other to keep up a charade. She was sure they did it for fun most days. Ron looked at her, his gaze searching and her mouthed 'Do something! No detention for Harry! Quidditch practice!' She nodded slightly and stuck her hand up in the hair and cleared her throat softly. The room froze. Snape turned his icy gaze on her that only warmed as it brushed over Alexia. 'What shampoo do you use Professor?' Snape froze, his face bare of any emotion but his eyes glistened with hidden laughter. 'I don't think that's any of your concern Miss Granger.' Hermione smiled sincerely at him and tried to ignore Alexia's laughter. 'Oh, I think it is sir. Because it's obviously not working.' Snape glared at her before turning his gaze on Alexia. 'Detention Miss Riddle. For encouraging Miss Granger.'

_18. Wearing a Golden cloak and pretending to be Gilderoy Lockhart is not a good idea. You can't get rid of fan girls.  
_Alexia laughed as Harry came skidding around the corner and glanced around frantically before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. 'I told you this would happen! Didn't I!' She shouted in glee as a staircase turned into a slide. 'Yes! You were right!' shouted Harry back. Alexia laughed again before turning a corner sharply and pulling Harry along faster. She waved her hand and a red rose appeared clutched in her hand. 'I told you this would happen if you dressed up as Lockhart! I told you so!' She danced out of the way of a hex before pushing him behind a tapestry and leaning up against the wall. She flinched as the fan girls rounded the corner and started towards her. 'Harry said to give you this and he hopes your not scared of something forbidden.' They grabbed the rose before staring at her in confusion. 'Forbidden you foolish chits. What on Hogwarts grounds is forbidden?' They stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and heading towards the staircases. Alexia smirked hearing Harry laughing his head behind the tapestry.

_19. I will not lick Trevor.  
_The students in the Gryffindor common room stared at their 'Ice Princess' as she started to giggle. Her giggles soon erupted into full-blown laughter and she fell off her chair as she continued to laugh. Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One', stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. 'Don't mind her. She licked Trevor.' Everybody nodded and they all turned back to what they were doing before, the silence broken only by faint conversation and Alexia's laughter.

_20. Asking Dumbledore about "The pointed hat trick" is not a good idea._  
Alexia stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and frowned at it. 'Fizzing Whizbee? Lick our rice? Humbugs? Fishy fishy la la?' She stared in amazement as the gargoyle stepped aside at the last one. 'You have got to be kidding. Fishy fishy la la? Fucking nutcase this one.' She muttered to herself as she walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door and opened in when Dumbledore called out to her. 'Sir? I was wondering if you could show me the pointed hat trick.' Dumbledore chuckled and proceeded to do just that. Later Alexia was wandering the halls thinking about the pointed hat trick. 'I can't believe that. All that fuss. Just for making a hat be able to poke a person. Bloody hurts as well.' She mumbled as she stared at a portrait. She leaned in close to it and poked it before running up the stairs, ignoring the portraits annoyed calls.

AN: I hope you like this one... My favourites are 19, 15 and 16. More should be up soon. As soon as I can be bothered that is.


	3. Chapter 3: 21 to 30

AN: Hi everyone! I hope you like this update. I have no idea when DD will be updated. I'm struggling a lot with it. But I hope you like this one, and the next one might be up sooner than you think because my muse is home and I'm incredibly happy because the person I have a severe crush on might like me back.

Part 3:

_21. Starting a betting pool on this year's DADA teacher is tasteless and tacky, not the perfect way for making money._  
Dolores Umbridge glared at the end of the Gryffindor table where a group of people sat, huddled together. She strode down the middle of the hall and stood behind them. One of the girls was staring up at her, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief. As if they had been nudged all of the students around her sat up suddenly and stared lazily at Dolores. 'What is this?' The girl with the violet eyes sneered slightly. 'Looks to be students, sitting together and talking. Or maybe we're plotting the downfall of the Ministry.' The students around her tittered. Dolores smiled at her. 'And what is this?' She reached over a red-headed boy and grabbed a piece of paper off the table.

'_DADA:  
Drowning: R.W, E.M, T.B  
AK: H.P, H.G, G.W  
Looking in a mirror: F.W, G.W, S.F  
Seeing her clothes: D.T, M.B, P.P  
Being fired: B.Z, C.C, S.B, K.B  
Centaurs: A.I.R, A.D.R, L.L, N.L'_

_22. "Swish and Flick" is only a wand movement._  
Alexia was still chuckling as she sat down for breakfast the following morning. 'What's so funny?' asked Hermione. 'Swish and Flick.' Was all Alexia said as she continued to laugh. Harry said as he sat down beside her, a scowl on his face. 'Oh shut up Lexie.' Hermione stared at him. 'What's wrong?' Alexia snorted into her morning coffee. 'Harry decided to show Severus the Swish and Flick dance move.' Laughter came from next to Alexia. 'He didn't?' She nodded. 'He did!' Harry pushed his plate out of the way and hit his head on the table. 'Oh shut up Fred!'

_23. Challenging Ginny Weasley for a wizard duel while you are afraid of Bats is not a good idea. _  
'I challenge you, Ginerva Weasley to a wizards duel!' came a shout from a Slytherin. Alexia snorted and almost choked on her water. 'He's kidding right?' she asked as she stared at Harry and Ron. 'Why?' asked Hermione from next to her. 'He's scared of bats!' The students around them cracked up as Ginny yelled back her acceptance.

_24. Crashing a Ford Angelia in the Whomping willow is not the perfect way to make a grand entrance. Crashing it into Snape's office is. _  
'What the fuck were you thinking? Did your time away from here mysteriously suck out what was left of your fucking brain, you foolish boy! Did it not cross your puny mind that you could have been seriously injured? Or died?' Harry flinched but didn't say anything. 'At least look at me when I'm fucking talking to you! What if someone else had been there? And I don't care who's fucking bright idea it was! You should have known better! What will it take to get it through to you? We need you! You're our only hope!' Harry glanced up at Alexia and flinched again as he realised her eyes were slowly turning crimson. She sighed and sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. 'It was kinda funny though wasn't it?' he asked with a small chuckle. 'Yeah. It was.'

_25. I will not wear a turban over my head and tell Harry Potter that the dark lord is back._  
Ron shrieked as he ran away from Harry who was chasing after him, pelting him with Dungbombs. Hermione chuckled. 'I did tell him not to wear that turban and tell Harry the Dark Lord was back.' Alexia simply smirked at Hermione and went back to completing her drawing.

_26. I will not give the house-elves fairy floss.  
_Arabella's eyes sparkled with laughter as she smiled at the house-elves around her. They danced around her, singing loudly. Arabella jumped slightly as the door to the kitchen at Hogwarts banged open. Dolores Umbridge stood on the other side, a frown on her face and her wand out. 'What is going on?' Arabella flinched as Umbridge's nasally voice echoed around the now almost silent kitchen. The elves tittered. 'Looks like its happy hour ma'am.' Umbridge raised an eyebrow and went to open her mouth again. Arabella jumped off the table and tucked a lock of her behind her ear. 'Ok. I gave the house-elves fairy floss. I wanted some and they had never seen it before.' Later Arabella could be seen holding her hand and wincing in pain.

_27. I will not cook vegetables in my cauldron, especially in potions lessons  
_'What is this?' Ginny looked up into the angry face of Professor Snape. 'Uh, lunch sir.' Snape rolled his eyes. 'Why are you cooking _lunch_ when you are meant to be making a sleeping potion?' Ginny shrugged. 'I was hungry sir.' Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Tell Alexia I expect her here at 7:30 tonight for her detention.' Angry shouts erupted around the classroom. 'Why her sir?' Snape smirked slightly. 'Because I know she is behind all this.' Ginny's eyes widened slightly. 'Will, you be telling Umbit- I mean, Umbridge? Sir.' Snape shook his head slightly and began shouting at a Hufflepuff across the room.

_28. 'Potter 6 – Voldemort 0' is not a valid T-shirt slogan  
_Alexia walked into the Great Hall mid-Saturday morning. Hermione's voice slowly dimmed and finally stopped as she noticed Alexia's t-shirt. 'What is that?' Alexia looked down at her shirt. 'Well, I gather it's a piece of clothing. They normally call it a t-shirt. But you could also mean the person standing behind me; glaring at the top of head and wearing hideously pink clothing.' Hermione sighed and rested her head in her hands. 'Detention, Miss Riddle. Tonight. My office. 8:00.' Alexia smirked and began serving herself breakfast. 'And get rid of that monstrosity!' Alexia turned slightly. 'That's not very nice. It's only the Headmaster.' Umbridge spun around, and stumbled as she came face to face with a passive Headmaster. Umbridge sneered at him and stalked out of the Great Hall, followed by 'Hop my little toady! Hop!' from the Weasley twins.

_29. I must not send Lord Voldemort 'The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became an Evil Overlord' list. _  
'What were you thinking?' Alexia snarled. Fred and George mumbled under their breath. 'Does it look like I care whether it was joke or not!' Fred glanced up at Alexia and flinched as her face contorted into a fierce snarl. 'Did you stop to think what he would do with a list like that?' George gulped. 'Come on Lexie. It was just a joke Lex! We meant nothing by it Lexie!' Alexia sneered. 'You call me 'Lexie' one more time and I'll rip your testicles out by your nostrils!' Harry smirked evilly. 'She'll do it you know.' George and Fred glanced at each other and paled dramatically. 'Did you honestly think that it would be a smart idea to send the Evil Overlord list to Lord Voldemort?' The twins rapidly shook their heads. Alexia snorted with laughter before walking out the room where you could hear her burst into full blown laughter.

_30. Stealing the Gryffindor sword from Dumbledore's office and using it threaten first years is not very good._  
Harry smirked as he stared at the first years. 'You can't do that!' Harry raised one eyebrow, silently thanking Severus for teaching him that particular skill. 'Wanna bet?' He lazily swung the sword around an evil smirk on his face. 'B-but, you're Harry Potter!' Harry's eyes widened. 'Oh my god! So I am!' He heard someone clear their throat behind him. 'Are you threatening first years again?' Harry chuckled. 'Yes.' McGonagall choked slightly. Harry chuckled again. 'Detention Potter. My office. Tonight and tomorrow night. 7:30.' Harry smiled at her, making her blush slightly. 'See you then kitty-kat.' Harry smirked at her gob-smacked expression before walking off; humming under his breath with Gryffindor's sword swung over one shoulder.

AN: I think this is ok. My favourites are 23, 26, 29 and 30. Remember to review please. It doesn't take long I promise! Just type a few words! Tell me what your favourites were.


	4. Chapter 4: 31 to 40

AN: Hi. I hope you like the last update on both this and DD. I don't have much inspiration at the moment; I keep having random attacks from my muse than they go into hiding again. I've been busy with school work, and my sister now has swine flu. I'm also working on a story for my best friend, which I may or may not post here. My parents are also thinking of moving, which I don't want to do. Enough rambling, shall we get on with it now?

_Part 4:_

_31. I will not ask Professor Snape if his Animagus form is a bat.  
_Luna swung her feet lazily and twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair around her finger. "Yes, Lovegood?" She smiled dreamily at Professor Snape. "Is your Animagus form a bat?" Professor Snape scowled at her. "No. It is not. And no, I will not tell you what it is, nor will I show you." Luna smiled at him again before copying down the notes.

_32. The Bloody Baron is not the perfect date for Valentine's day  
_Harry chuckled as he watched Alexia laugh softly. Arabella sat down beside him. "What is she doing?" Harry smiled at her. "She asked the Bloody Baron out on a date." Arabella shook her head. "Typical Alex." Alexia laughed again as the Bloody Baron twirled her around. "You're the perfect date, you know that Baron?" The Baron just smiled at her and continued to dance around the room with her.

_33. I must not plead the fifth degree to get out of detention  
_Blaise Zabini looked Alexia Riddle up and down. Alexia's lips were a plump blood red and her violet eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, a black t-shirt and black high heels. She raised one eyebrow and chuckled as Harry was dragged off by Umbridge shouting "I plead the fifth degree! The fifth degree I tell you!" Blaise leaned closer and kissed up her neck. Alexia tilted her head up and softly kissed Blaise's lips before smiling and walking away. Blaise watched as Severus pulled Alexia close to his side and kissed the top of her forehead. Alexia stared at him and mouthed 'I'm so sorry. But he holds my heart.' Blaise simply nodded and set his sights on a young Hufflepuff.

_34. I will not yell "Fire" in a crowded classroom  
_Alexia was leaning on the desk, conversing in hushed tones with Harry before glancing up at Neville as Severus entered the now crowded classroom. Neville's face paled but his eyes were guarded and his stance confident. Just as Severus opened his mouth to start the class, Neville yelled "FIRE!" The students scattered out into the hallway, leaving Harry, Neville, Draco, Alexia, Arabella and Severus standing there. Neville blinked slowly. "I didn't expect that to work." Arabella chuckled. "Well, now you know that it does. Come on, I've got a book on plants I wanna show you." Severus glared at the door before turning on Harry and Alexia. "15 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class." Harry glared at Severus before storming out the door, Alexia following softly behind him. Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus before walking quickly out the door, shutting it behind him as an ink pot hit the wall.

_35. I will not remind Voldemort every time I see him that it's not Halloween  
_"Why did you say that to him Alexia? You say it every damn time!" Alexia pressed harder on Harry's cut making him wince. "Because it annoys him, and you put me up to it every time. Remember!" Harry nodded slightly, wincing again as it tugged on the cut on his chest. "Is Hermione gonna be ok?" Alexia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "She'll live if that's what you mean. She's gonna have a scar though. Right from her shoulder down to the opposite hip." Harry glanced at Alexia and saw her eyes flicker a vibrant blue. "She telling you off?" Alexia nodded a faint smile on her lips. "Good, I did tell you not to remind Voldemort that it wasn't Halloween." Alexia chuckled as her eyes flickered blue again before settling back on the hospital bed as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to heal Harry's cut.

_36. I will not change Professor Snape's clothing to a bright pink  
_Arabella watched as Alexia chatted in hushed tones to the Weasley twins. The twins looked at each other then back at Alexia and nodded before conversing to each other. Alexia sat back, smiling happily. She looked up and caught Arabella's eyes. Alexia stood up and walked over to where Arabella was sitting and sat down next to her. "Hey sis. Watcha doin?" Arabella swallowed her mouthful of toast. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you planning?" Alexia smirked. "Me? Nothing. I just suggested an idea to them." Suddenly the whole hall went silent. Arabella looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore looked the same as ever, as did McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid and the rest of the teachers. As her gaze got to the end of the table she sniggered and covered her mouth quickly. Severus Snape stood there, his hair a bright green and his robes a bright pink. "RIDDLE!" Alexia stood up quickly, pulling Arabella along with her. "That's our cue to go!" They ran out amongst laughter, Snape on their heels.

_37. I will not change the pumpkin juice to Firewhiskey  
_Seamus chuckled as he waved his wand underneath the table. As most of the hall sipped their drinks they suddenly clutched their throat and coughed. Alexia turned to Arabella and raised an eyebrow. Arabella shook her head lightly. As they both turned towards Seamus they drained their cups of what was now Firewhiskey without batting an eyelid. Harry glanced at them then at the Irish-man sitting next to him. "You have got to teach me that spell!" Seamus nodded before scribbling it down on three scraps of paper and handing them to Harry and the Riddle twins. Dumbledore stood up as Flitwick fell off his chair giggling loudly. "Who-ever turned the beverages to Firewhiskey, please either tell us who you are or turn it back." Seamus swore loudly and hit his head on the table. "Damn it! I knew there was something I'd forgotten to learn!" Alexia chuckled and her hair flared a bright pink as her sisters flared green before they both settled on black again.

_38. I will not call the Headmaster 'Bumblebee', no matter how much he likes it.  
_Dumbledore sighed. "I do hope there are no more of these, pranks." Said McGonagall from beside him. Albus chuckled. "Knowing the students, there will be." McGonagall scowled. "I cannot believe that almost all the students are helping." Albus smiled. "Together we are one my dear." A whimper came from down the table as Alexia Riddle entered the Great Hall. As she made her way up towards the Head Table Albus stared at her outfit. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a plain red singlet and black stiletto heels. She stopped right in front of the Head Table and lent on it in front of Albus. As she reached across the steal a piece of his toast she said loudly. "Morning Bumblebee!" Albus chuckled as McGonagall swallowed her mouthful of toast. "Bumblebee?" Alexia nodded happily. "Why Bumblebee?" asked Albus. Alexia smiled widely. "Cause you're so colourful and happy like a Bumblebee!" Albus nodded and smiled to himself as Alexia skipped over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting next to Luna Lovegood. "Must you encourage her Albus?" Albus just smiled at her, his eyes twinkling madly.

_39. I am not allowed to get Seamus Finnigan drunk  
_Alexia smiled from her place up on stage as Seamus gulped down his drink and pulled Harry onto the dance floor. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and continued singing as she watched them dance. Later in the night she straightened up after stealing a drink from a younger year and gulping it down. As she scanned the crowd she saw that Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny on one of the couches and that Seamus was drinking from a bottle of Firewhiskey. She motioned Arabella to take the microphone and walked off the stage as Arabella started singing. As she made her way through the crowd she got pulled onto the dance floor by a drunk Seamus. "Fin, you can't keep doing this." Seamus smiled drunkenly at her. "Doin' wh't girly?" Alexia sighed and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Fin." Seamus smiled at her again before collapsing in her arms as she silently cast a sleeping charm on him. She handed him off to Dean and Neville and watched them carry him up the stairs and away from the party.

_40. A wand is for magic only. It is not for playing the drums on my desk, no matter how bored I become  
_Alexia sighed and looked around the classroom. Ron was resting his head on his arms and snoring loudly. Hermione was leaning against Harry, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Arabella was leaning on Neville and staring vacantly at Professor Binns. Alexia hummed under her breathe and began tapping a tune out on her desk with her wand.  
_Tap tap tap ding tap ding ding tap tap ding tap _echoed through out the almost silent classroom. The students sat up with a jolt and all turned towards her. She looked up at them and blinked lazily. "I can always play something else if you want me to." The class shook their heads and sat back down, many of them drifting back off to sleep.

AN: This update was fun to write. It's actually been about two weeks since I wrote the first AN, so I'll fill you in again. My sister still has swine flu and has now lost her voice almost completely. I'm still busy with school work, I'm slowly falling behind as the teachers keep giving us more and more work and some don't tell us what we're meant to be doing. (I do home school.) I'm also losing my voice, it's very deep and husky at the moment and I cough a lot. I don't have swine flu, I had that about three weeks ago but it hurts to talk. And my dad's away with a mate for a few more days, so my mum is really overbearing and annoying. Keeps on at me about everything, from the way I dress, to the way I style my hair of a morning, to my make-up. The way I dress isn't that bad. It's mainly darker colours but at least it's not as bad as some of the other girls my age here. And my hair isn't styled badly at all! I slick it back (it's a dark blue black and I'm growing it) then straighten my fringe and tuck some parts behind my ears. And as for my make-up, I always have pale skin (that's a side effect from staying inside a lot and my skin cream (it's a pimple cream and it makes the light feels like its burning. (That's what it's meant to do) and red lips and a different coloured eye-shadow that matches my outfit and mascara. That's it. Ugh, parents can be so annoying. And mum reckons that me liking black is just a phase and I'll grow out of it. (I will never grow out of it! I love dark art, dark clothes, dark colours, dark bed-covers, dark everything except for the dark itself.)


End file.
